


capriSS2018

by moridad



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drawing, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moridad/pseuds/moridad
Summary: Drawing; Laurent and Damen are in love!





	capriSS2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonmage27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmage27/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
> i hope you had a good one! through all my anon questioning on tumblr and all my attempts to make something sexy, in the end it just ended up being... cute. and maybe a little sexy?? maybe... but in any case, i hope you like it! they love each other. <3


End file.
